Alanna Lane
This Character belongs to Lupa About Name:Alanna Louise Lane Nickname:Alana Age: Sixteen God Parent: Athena. Appearance: Long Black hair and grey eyes Parent: Tom Lane Personality Not Harsh like Athena, but kind. also wise like Athena History Ally (Athena) Met Tom Lane at the Library and Ally went over to ask Tom if he needed her help, and he said yes, so she helped him study for Architecture, and he thanked her. Tom Ask Ally out to date and Ally (Athena) Say yes and they went to a movies and after, the Movies was over, Ally say goodbye. It was First love in the Sight, Ally (Athena) Couldn't get pregnant, because she is Virgin goddess. The next day Athena used her Intellect to give birth to Alana in her brain. Athena brought Alana to Tom's house and told him that Alana is a Demigod, and give him Alana's Owl Necklace/Owl Sword and she needed to stay with Tom, because Athena can't take Alana with her because Demigods stay with Mortal and be raised by them. When Alana was 13 years old, She was sleeping, and a snake almost bite her, but she grabbed the snake and killed it. When she was 14 years old, sitting down and eating her porridge and a Archnaid went to her and siting next to her and she screamed and stepped on it. When she was 15 years old she was walking to bookstore and a Lamia came by and almost attack her and Alana stab the Lamia with her necklace\Sword. When Alana was 16 year old, She walking alone to library and Mintour grab her and Satyress name Ashley save Alana life and tell Alana that she is a Demigod and take her to home and she pack her bag and her Dad take them to Camp Halfblood. Powers #Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. DefensiveEdit #Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Athena dearly. PassiveEdit #Children of Athena are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities SupplementaryEdit #Children of Athena have the ability to calm a person near them; this can be used on either ally or foe for varying reasons. #Children of Athena have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby owl which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Athena, through telepathy, are able to minorly alter the moods of a person or group of people, for a short time. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Athena are able to make lose materials, or anything found around them to weave a wall, obstructing the view of anyone facing them, as well as blunting attacks, but not entirely stopping all attacks, just slowing them down. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Athena can turn into an owl for a short period of time, allowing then flight, but are considerably drained upon returning to normal form TraitsEdit #Children of Athena are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Athena are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. #Children of Athena often give good counsel Category:Lupa's Character Category:Charcters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Daughter of Athena Category:Children of Athena Category:Black hair Category:Grey eyes Category:Athena Category:16 year old Category:Greek